marauders + computer=
by purple polka dots
Summary: ...complete and utter insanity!!! this is mwpp/lmhlm (lindsey miranda harmony lily, and i think melody is in here.. not sure) just read it to see.


Once upon a time, a young girl was sitting in her window, eating a cookie..  
  
A/N: This is pure insanity, MWPP/LMHL take control of Fanfiction.net. All is not well in the minds of these eight 18 year olds.  
  
"Come on Sirius, Hurry Up," Harmony Manchester said as she Shivered in the cold night air.  
  
"Hold on, Princess Harmony, I'm getting there," he shot back. "There, I'm done, Let's go tell the others."  
  
They stood up and run into a house.  
  
"Did you get it?" Peter Pettigrew asked.  
  
"Yeppers," Sirius said.  
  
"Good, now, Lily is Muggle born, so she knows the best about these things," James Potter said.  
  
"So's Lindsey," Remus Lupin said, looking out the window.  
  
"Let's go see if she has it hooked up yet." Miranda Kelly said.  
  
The 6 teenagers made their way up the stairs, and into the room with the computer in it.  
  
"Aha, that wire goes in there, and this wire goes in there," They heard Lily's voice say.  
  
"Brilliance," Lindsey said. Remus flicked on the light making the two girls jump.  
  
"Owwww," Lily said, rubbing her head.  
  
"You shouldn't have run it into my elbow then," Lindsey said.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I hear ya," Lily mumbled. "Ok, it's ready, let's hope it works."  
  
" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, yes!!" Peter said,.  
  
"Ok, now, what did you say that URL thinly was?" James asked.  
  
"Umm, www. fanfiction.net I think," Remus said.  
  
Lindsey doubled clicked the mouse on the Netscape icon. When the page opened she typed the address in, and they waited for the page. When it came up, She clicked on books, then Harry Potter, then they started looking through the stories.  
  
"Well, let's see here, this one looks good," Lily said.  
  
"What's it called?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Umm, looks like What I really meant to say," Lindsey answered.  
  
"Oh, hey, I think I know a spell that will make it read it's self to us." Sirius said.  
  
"Good. Try it," Peter said.  
  
Sirius muttered something under his breath, and the screen started to talk.  
  
What I really Meant To say  
  
   
  
 A/N: This is something that I just thought up. Please excuse any mistakes, because, I know that they are there. Well tell me what you thought of it.  
  
Miranda- ok, that's nice. I think..  
  
It took me by surprise  
  
Remus- Really now, that's nice. Hey is that thing singing?"  
  
James- I think so..  
  
When I saw you standin' there  
  
Close enough to touch  
  
Breathin' the same air  
  
You asked me how I'd been  
  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine  
  
Oh, but baby I was lyin'  
  
  
  
Lily- you shouldn't do things like that..  
  
"And then he, Lily, you ok?" asked Lindsey Stradford, my best friend.  
  
Lindsey- hey Lil, you and me are in it..  
  
Lily- cool  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," I said. It was the truth, I was thinking, I was dreaming to be precise.  
  
"Ok, well, anyway, he took 10 points from Gryffindor. Can you believe it?"  
  
"For what, just sneezing in his class?" asked Miranda, my other best friend.  
  
"It's not like you could help it," said Harmony.  
  
"I know," Lindsey said seething with rage.  
  
  
  
Miranda- sounds like something Snape would do.  
  
Harmony- yeah it does, how did he get that job anyway?  
  
Remus- I donno  
  
It was then That I looked around, I faltered when I saw James Potter standing with his friends, they were my friends too, but I hadn't really talked to them science we broke up. He was so close to me, I could reach out my hand and poke him if I wanted to.  
  
James- you wouldn't poke me would you?  
  
Lily- well it sounds like you dumped me, so I might.  
  
"Hey, How've you been?" he asked,  
  
I forced a smile and said that I was fine.  
  
He nodded and then turned and walked away. I stared after him for a few minutes.  
  
Miranda- Well, obviously you aren't ok.  
  
What I really meant to say  
  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
  
And I miss you more each day  
  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
  
And baby, here's the truth  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
(And, that's what I really meant to say)  
  
Peter- Hey, It's singing again!  
  
Lindsey- wow.  
  
"Lily, earth to Lily, " I hard my name and snapped out of my trance.  
  
"I'm an idiot." With that I fled the ball.  
  
Remus- Well that's no reason to leave the ball.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Harmony.  
  
"I've got one word for you: James," Miranda said glumly.  
  
"Poor Lil, said Lindsey softly  
  
"I wish we could do something," Miranda sighed and agreed with Harmony.  
  
Peter- James, you're a jerk.  
  
James- hey, I didn't even know we were going out..  
  
Lily- James, you hurt me so. * fake sobs *  
  
Harmony- there, there it'll be okay..  
  
And as you walked away  
  
The echo of my words  
  
Cut just like a knife  
  
Sirius- those were some sharp words then.  
  
Lily- It's a figure of speech you cashew..  
  
Every one but lily- Cashew???  
  
Cut so deep it hurt  
  
I held back the tears  
  
Held on to my pride and watched you go  
  
I wonder if you'll ever know  
  
James- Not if ya don't tell me..  
  
Lily- Shut it almond.  
  
I Crawled into bed and started to cry silently.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Those dreaded words kept replaying themselves in my head. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
I yanked the curtains shut around my bed, and hoped that they would leave me alone.  
  
"Lil? You awake?" asked Miranda.  
  
  
  
Lily- nope, just sitting here sleeping away beside you..  
  
Peter- does she get a name?  
  
Lily- no she doesn't, pecan..  
  
Peter- hey, I like pecans.. they're good..  
  
Lindsey- k.  
  
I wasn't, but pretended to be anyway.  
  
"Man, she is so miserable." Said Lindsey.  
  
I felt like someone just cut open the wound that happened over a month ago when James told me that it wasn't going to work out. Like some one stuck me with a knife over and over again.  
  
"I hope this is hurting him as much as it is me." I thought.  
  
James- sorry Lils..  
  
Lily- Ms. Evans to you. Almond.  
  
"James- I was hoping you'd forgotten.  
  
   
  
What I really meant to say  
  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
  
And I miss you more each day  
  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
  
And baby, here's the truth  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
(And, that's what I really meant to say)  
  
  
  
Sirius- this computer has a good voice.  
  
Harmony- no it doesn't, it sounds like someone's killing it..  
  
Miranda- almost sounds like your singing, Sirius.  
  
Sirius- ha ha ha.  
  
I lay awake that night thanking god that as Saturday so that I could ignore him and not have to look at him, or speak to him. Though I probably should talk to the others, because it's not their fault that he is tearing me up inside. It seems like each day is worse than the day before. Why did I even go to the damn ball?  
  
James- language Ms. Evans, language.  
  
Lindsey- can't you see she's in pain there??  
  
I woke up early the next morning, and pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. I wrote , then crumpled it up, when I was completed after several tries, I looked at it with satisfaction. It read: James, ( a/n: it's the verse of the song below end a/n)  
  
Sirius and Harmony- ewww, writing ikkle Jamesey poetry..  
  
Lily- I didn't do it. The other me did it.  
  
What I really meant to say  
  
Is I'm really not that strong  
  
No matter how I try  
  
I'm still holdin' on  
  
And here's the honest truth  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
And, that's what I really meant to say  
  
Remus- ok, let me get this. She wrote him this verse of the song??  
  
Peter- I think that's what they're trying to say there..  
  
James- some one's a little slow today.  
  
Remus- some one's alittle too into breaking people's hearts..  
  
I folded the parchment neatly and put it into my pocket. Making a mental note to send it later so he would get it tomorrow at breakfast. I shook Lindsey awake and then Miranda and Harmony.  
  
"Hey Lil, want to go to Hogsmade?" asked Lindsey.  
  
"Sure, when?" I asked casually.  
  
Lindsey- so now we're going on a date?!?!?!?1  
  
Lily- no you sicko,  
  
Lindsey- I was kidding you know that right?  
  
Lily- yes I did, but remember, I have a wounded heart..  
  
"After breakfast, I'm starved," said Harmony.  
  
I smiled and then a sudden pang of hurt came over her. ' That's where James took me on our first date. And he said the same thing too!' I thought.  
  
Harmony- that didn't make any sense.  
  
Sirius- I noticed  
  
It must have shown on my face because Miranda asked me if I was all right.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But I need to stop at the owlery to send something." I said as cheerfully as possible.  
  
"Sure, let's get dressed and go down to breakfast." Said Lindsey. "I'm starting to get a tad bit hungry.  
  
" I'll meet you down there. I'm gonna head to the owlery, and then go down ok?" I asked.  
  
Peter- now that made a ton of sense.  
  
Lindsey- First I was starving- then was just a tad hungry.. .  
  
"Sure," I walked out of the room, and then to the portrait hole. I made my way to the owlery, and found that my owl, pepper, was snoozing peacefully in the rafters. I called to her, and soon she appeared with her leg sticking out. I tied it on to her and told her to take it to James. She hooted, and went back up. I headed down to breakfast to find that my friends weren't there yet. I sat and waited for them to arrive. After about five minutes, they came and sat down beside me.  
  
Lily- I thought my owl name was fruit head..  
  
Remus- so did I.  
  
That's what I really meant to say  
  
  
  
James- I don't really think that part fit there to well.  
  
Sirius- nope.. hey I like pineapple.  
  
Peter- yeah, so do I, It tastse good.  
  
Harmony- Applesauce.. Yumm  
  
Miranda- hot chocolate is nice and hot chocolatey.  
  
James- Horse crap.. That's what hot chocolate is..  
  
Lindsey- that's not too appetizing.  
  
Remus- ham.  
  
Lily- Pineapple chunks in applesauce covered in a light layer of horse crap with a side order of ham and hot chocolate to drink..  
  
All- okay..  
  
When owl post arrived that morning, Pepper flew over to James to deliver her message. After she had given it to him, his own owl arrived with something. He knew who my owl was, so he pocketed the other thing, and read mine first. When he finished, he looked around the table for me, when he saw me staring at him, I did not look away or blush. Why should I? I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but Sirius noticed, and sudden found that he forgot his homework, and wanted Peter to go with him, and Remus had somehow forgotten to get a quill, so James was left alone. As they past, I head Remus tell Lindsey to get Mir and Harm and go with her to the common room. That they were having a Marauder, and Maradete meeting.  
  
"But what about Lils?" she had asked.  
  
Lily- yeah, what about me??  
  
Sirius- you aren't wanted.  
  
Lily- gee thanks.  
  
"Well, she is a little busy at the moment," I'm guessing that they all looked at me, because I heard Harmony say, well I guess we'd better be going now. I then snapped out of my faraway state when James stood up. My gaze followed him over to my seat.  
  
Remus- if you were in a faraway state, how did you know what they were doing??  
  
Lily- I don't know.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He said.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You done eating?" he asked.  
  
Lily- does it look like I'm done??  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
We walked to the door, and stopped in the corridor.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I know that you are probably over me, but I had to tell you," I said sadly.  
  
James- I love you Lily Marie Evans..  
  
Lily- My middle name is Marie??  
  
James- well, I wasn't sure what it was, so it is now..  
  
Lily- oh ok, I love you too James Betty Potter..  
  
Remus- * chokes, then laughs for a long time.. * BETTY!!!!  
  
Lindsey- it'll be ok Remmy..  
  
"I'm not," he looked me in the eye, and continued. "I'm far from it," he said sadly.  
  
"Did you rehearse that?" I asked, cracking a smile.  
  
"Nope it came naturally." He said with the mischievous glint back in his eyes.  
  
Peter- you mean that it can??  
  
James- I thought it was a permanent fixture..  
  
  
  
"I'm sure," I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Ok, maybe once or twice,"  
  
"That's better," I grinned for the first time in almost a month.  
  
Miranda- must've hurt.  
  
Lily- yeah, probably did.  
  
"So,"  
  
"So," I repeated.  
  
"Are we now back together?" he asked hopefully.  
  
'I don't know, are you gonna break my heart again?" I asked him seriously.  
  
Peter- yeah Betty, are ya gnna break her heart again??  
  
James- yes, I have it planed for next Monday..  
  
Lily- ha ha  
  
  
  
"Nope," he said surly.  
  
"Then we are," I said firmly.  
  
"Does that mean that I can kiss you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it does,"  
  
  
  
James- My lips on your lips?? I think I'll pass out.. I'm far too good for you..  
  
Lily- * rolls her eyes *  
  
There was cheering, that I'm guessing was from Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harmony, Lindsey, and Miranda.  
  
I didn't care though.  
  
When we pulled apart, McGonagall was standing there. I grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
"Well, now, I suppose that you two may need a little time to breathe, So I will find some punishment for breaking the rules." She said looking a little embarrassed at walking out on them.  
  
Lindsey- perspective change.. That's interesting.. I think..  
  
Remus- you do?  
  
Lindsey- * hit's in on the head *  
  
Remus- sorry I said anything.  
  
Lindsey- aplogize, or I'll never ever kiss you again..  
  
Remus- I'm sorry. please forgive me.  
  
Lindsey- we'll see.  
  
"Oh, come now, Professor, may I talk to you quickly?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes you may." She said following him to the other end of the corridor, and then they started to whisper.  
  
Harmony- where'd he come from??  
  
Peter- not a clue..  
  
Sirius- I think he turned into a flowering shrub and snuck up on us..  
  
Harmony- * to Miranda * I can't believe I'm in love with him.. You're luck cuz you got the normal one..  
  
Sirius- I''m hurt..  
  
Harmony- good.  
  
"Ok, you two are let off of your punishment. But next time," she tried to sound scary, "you won't be so lucky," she completed, but sounded the same as always. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked.  
  
Peter- * as Lily * I love you Professor McGonagall, I always have, and always will.. * wipes fake tear from his eyes and pretends to sob. *  
  
Miranda- * edging away from him * normal my eye.  
  
Harmony-I take that back..  
  
"Woops?" James offered politely.  
  
The professor sighed, and walked away muttering about something.  
  
"Well now, I think things will be back to normal now," said Sirius as we all headed to the common room.  
  
"Yep," Miranda agreed as we neared the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
   
  
That's what I really meant to say  
  
Remus- so that is her technical name.  
  
Sirius- We'll have to ask next year..  
  
Harmony- we aren't going back next year, we'll have to send her an owl..  
  
James- can she read?  
  
Lily- Of corse she can.. she's not as stupid a you..  
  
Lindsey- That was low Lily..  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Like it. I think that it is ok. But then again no one asked me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the cheese that I'm eating now, Miranda, Lindsey, and Harmony.I think that is all. But if not, I'm not claiming things that aren't mine, and oh,I own the Maradetes. Don't ask. I was bored.  
  
Um I can't remember who owns the song, but I don't, so blah.  
  
I'm done now.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
?  
  
?  
  
Every one- Review??  
  
James- that was good..  
  
Lily- easy for you to say, dumper..  
  
James- harsh..  
  
Remus- So Lindsey, do you accept my apology?  
  
Lindsey- I guess so.  
  
Sirius- I still think the whole flowering shrub thing would work.. I mean no one would notice a shrub walking around.  
  
Miranda- * rolls her eyes and sighs *  
  
  
  
A/N: well now that was interesting. If you have a story you want them to read, tell me in a review, or email me, and I will make a new chapter with it in it. Oh, don't mind the title. It has nothing to do with this. Ok, I'll keep doing my stories. Oh, and if I find one, I'll email you and ask you if I can use it, oh, and if your does get used.. I'm not making fun of it, they are just saying stupid things about it.. oh, I don't know why flowering shrubs are on my mind. they just are..  
  
I own what I own and the rest I don't..  
  
Soo, I need a little more babble to fill up this pages o that there isn't a huge white pot on the page before the review box.. Oh, I used to be ferret w/ a fez, but now I'm voices in my head think you smell. 


End file.
